


You'll Have To Watch Me Struggle (From Several Rooms Away)

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Married Couple, Post Season 5, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amy is interrogating a perp alone when things go horribly wrong and Jake is forced to watch on the other side of the glass.





	You'll Have To Watch Me Struggle (From Several Rooms Away)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think this needs a warning for violence, but if you do let me know and I will change it :)

“Finally!” Amy exclaimed high fiving Jake after they put their perp, Jesse Drake, into custody. Jake high fived her back heading into the briefing room.

“Alright so we should go over integration plan.” Jake said studying the board with five different dead girls. Each one brutally murdered and then raped. The pictures were gruesome and honestly quite upsetting, they were both ready to put this guy behind bars and put everything behind them.

Holt walked into the room standing next to the two detectives. “I see you guys arrested Jesse Drake.” He said with a nod. “Good job.”

“Thank you sir. Jake and I were just now talking about how to proceed to get a confession.”

“Well I think you should do it Santiago.”

“Santiago?” Jake asked his face filling with concern. “Like just just Amy, cause I kind of figured we would both be in there. Teamwork and all.” 

“No I think Santiago should do it alone. Look at all these girls.” Holt said gesturing to the five hispanic girls. “They look just like you. If you could go in there and gain his trust that might make it easier to get a confession out of him without him wanting an attorney.”

“This guy is dangerous, I don’t think Amy should be in there alone.” Jake said, quickly being taken back to when he had to watch Amy sit in jail with Figgis sister.

“You’re letting your personal relationship get in the way of a case Peralta. You need to put your personal differences aside and acknowledge this is the best way to handle to this case.”

“It’s not a matter of personal differences.” Jake said. “I just don’t think it’s safe for someone who is clearly his ‘type’.” Jake shuddered referring to his wife as this disgusting man’s type. “I wouldn’t want Rosa to go in there alone either.” He finished. 

“I think Holt’s right Jake.” Amy said. “If I can get him to confess, we can put this entire thing behind us.”

“But Ames.” 

“You’ll be right there on the other side of that glass, nothing will go wrong I promise. And when this whole thing is done, we can go home and watch Die Hard while eating ice cream and drinking orange soda.”

Jake’s face softened momentarily. “Fine.” 

“Good.” Holt said. “Let me know how things work out.” He walked out of the briefing room heading back to his office while Jake and Amy headed towards the interrogation room where their perp was sitting. 

“Can you just promise to let me do my thing?” Amy asked him grabbing his hands in hers standing right outside the door. “I’m a good cop, I can do this.” 

“I know.” he said rubbing his thumb over the back of her hands. “It’s just nerve wracking you know?” 

“I know.” Amy said reassuringly. “But I promise it will be okay. But can you promise to leave me alone and not use the microphone or anything until I have a confession.”

Jake drew a deep breath. “I can try my very hardest.”

“Great.” Amy said dropping his hands before leaning up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss onto his lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He said as he watched her open the door and walk into the room where Jesse was sitting at the table. He walked down the hall into the other room and watched Amy sit down in the seat across from Jesse putting her folder’s down on the table.

He sucked in a breath trying to convince himself to not run in there right that very instant. He might as well have been standing in that Texas prison right now, it was just as torturous watching this guy look Amy up and down as if she was some kind of new toy.

The first thing Amy did when she walked into the room was lock the door. She didn’t trust Jake not to come running in hand after she started the integrating. It was going to be hard for him, she knew that, but it was also kind of sweet they way he got so worked up. 

After locking the door she turned her back for a second unbuttoning the top button of her blouse showing more cleavage than she usually did. Then she turned around and put the files and her phone on the table. “Jesse.” She said acknowledging his presence. “How are you today?” She smiled at him as warmly as she could.

“Not doing too well.” Jesse said eyeing her up and down.

“I’m sorry about that.” Amy said sweetly turning her mouth down into a small frown. “We can get you out of here real soon if you can just answer our questions.”

“Yeah okay. I’ll answer whatever questions you have sweetheart.” Jake curled his fist digging his fingernails into his palms. He dug his feet into the ground in an attempt to stop himself from instinctively running in there. He wished he could see her face instead of this stupid scumbag’s face as his eyes wandered all over his wife’s body.

“Great. All I need you to do is waive your right to an attorney and then we can try to get you out of here as quickly as possible.” Amy said as she opened her folder and pulled out the pictures of the five dead girls. 

“I waive my rights.” The guy said leaning back into his chair. “Don’t need a lawyer if you’re innocent.” He said entirely too smugly. 

“Great. Hopefully we can prove that.” She smiled large twirling a piece of her hair between her fingers. “Do you recognize any of these girls?”

Jesse leaned forward grabbing one of the pictures studying it intently before throwing it back down on the table. “Nah, you doing anything tonight?”

“I’m working all night.” Amy said. “Are you sure you don’t recognize any of these five girls.”

“Nah.” Jesse said again. “Is there anyone on the other side of that glass?” He asked pointing to the glass where on the other side Amy knew Jake was standing. She turned around to face the glass for a second. Jake looked right at her and felt his heart beating in his throat, he wanted, needed, to save her from that guy. 

“Nah.” Amy said repeating his words. “It’s just you and I.” She said facing him again. “This girl right here.” Amy said pushing a picture towards him. “She was murdered on last Friday at two am. Where were you?” She asked. 

“I was with a girl.” Amy scrunched up her face knowing that he was lying to her, they found his dna all over the crime scene as well as his sperm. “Oh don’t get jealous, she actually looked a lot like you. Latina’s kind of do it for me.” Amy laughed obnoxiously loud tucking her hair behind both ears like Jake said she did when she really liked someone. “Look I didn’t kill them, but I know who did.”

Jake watched her do the double tuck started to move to the door before he remembered he was not supposed to go in there. He promised her and he wasn’t going to mess this up again. Instead he reached for his phone and dialed her number hearing it ring in the other room. 

Her phone on the table begin to vibrate lighting up with Jake’s name and the picture of the two of them. Amy quickly grabs it off the table but it was too late, Jesse had seen it. “Is that your little boyfriend?” He asked her whispering to her so that he could not be heard on the microphone. Amy didn't say anything. “You said there was no one on the other side of the glass.”

The phone stopped ringing but Amy threw her hand in the air trying to communicate for him to not come in the room. “Do you have paper so I can write my confession?” Jesse asked and Amy nodded sliding a yellow legal pad across the table to him. He grabbed the sharpie and jot something down before sliding it back. It read “Get up and turn off the lights, don’t leave the room.” She felt the cold metal of a knife on her leg. 

Amy swallows and gets up to turn off the lights. “What’s going on?” Jake asked the second the light turned off, he wasn’t supposed to use the microphone but why would she have gotten up and turned off the lights. 

The lights turned back on and Amy was standing on the other side of the glass Jesse standing behind her holding her gun to her head. “Show yourself.” Jesse said. After a moment where nothing changed. “Show yourself or she gets shot!” Jesse screamed.

Jake immediately showed himself to the two of them and watched Amy’s expression of horror. “She doesn't have to die today if you work with me here. Don’t move an inch, if anyone comes in either of these two rooms she’s dead.”

“Listen man, you killed five girls that’s life in prison maybe the death penalty, but if you kill a police officer I guarantee you’ll be sitting on death row.” Jake said trying to talk the man down. 

“I don’t want to shoot her. I really don’t. But I also don’t want to spend the rest of my life in jail.” He pushed the gun closer to Amy’s temple causing her to gasp at the cold metal on her skin. “I want parole, and the death penalty completely off the table.”

“I don’t I don’t know if I can offer you that.” Jake said secretly pulling his phone out of his pocket.

He watched as Jesse unbuttoned the next button on Amy’s shirt. “I know that you’ve seen what I’ve done to all those other girls.” he said as he continued to unbutton her shirt until it was completely unbuttoned. Jake watched in horror as his hands trailed up Amy’s stomach. He locked eyes with her and saw the hint of tears in her eyes. 

Jake subtly pulled his phone out of his pocket keeping it below the glass so that neither of the two of them could see what he was doing. Slowly and trying to not draw attention to himself, he texted Terry. “SOS interrogation room 1” 

Not two seconds after he sent the text he heard screaming down the hall before there was someone shaking the handle of the door unable to get it to open. “I’ll shot her! I’ll do it!” Jesse screamed.

“Jesse listen to me man. There is no need to add her to your list, I’m sure we can get the death penalty off the table.” There was kicking on the other side of the door and Jesse panicked shooting her in the foot making her fall over on the ground screaming in pain.

The second she hits the ground Jake is running out of the room. There’s another shot and Jake could feel the world around him spinning as he runs the short distance down the hall. The door had been broken into and the perp had been thrown against the wall as Terry handcuffed him.

Jake leaned down on the ground next to Amy who had been shot again in the shoulder. “Ames, stay with me please.” Amy grabbed his arm gripping onto him for dear life.

“I’m sorry I shouldn’t” She was cut off by a fit of coughs. Jake ran a hand through her hair shushing her and telling her it wasn’t her fault.

“Has anyone called an ambulance?” He shouted. 

“There on their way.” Terry said. 

After that everything was a blur. He remembered the paramedics coming into the room and taking Amy out on a stretcher. He didn’t ride with them in the ambulance, wanting to give them plenty of room to get their job done. 

She had a quick surgery that was a complete success according to the doctor, Jake was then allowed into his room where he sat next to her holding her hand until she woke up. She blinked rapidly a couple of times adjusting to the white light of the hospital. 

“Hey.” he said. She smiled back to him opening her mouth to say something but couldn’t quite get any words out. “It’s okay you don’t have to talk. I was so scared Ames. Watching that guy hold a gun to your head and touch you like that.” He shuddered just thinking about it. 

A couple of tears fell down her cheeks and Jake reached up to wipe them away with his thumb. “Don’t cry.” He said with a soft smile. “You’re okay. You’re going to be okay.” He whispered she nodded slightly moving herself over in her bed as best as she could before patting the space next to her. 

Jake moved to lay down next to her in the bed. She snuggled up next to him trying to find a position that was comfortable. Tossing and turning for a second before finally deciding she was comfortable with her head on his chest and his arm around her. “I love you.” He whispered into her hairline. “And I don’t ever plan to leave you again.”

Her tears soaked through his shirt but he swore he could feel her smile against his chest. “I love you too.” She choked out as best as she could before closing her eyes and trying to fall asleep to put the entire nightmare of a day behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
